Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 33 (Making and mixing)
Making and mixing is the thirty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN mixes red and blue, then he tells a story about two starfish. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *CHARLI pretends to be a drop of water. *KELLIE and Chats say names of different flowers. *CHARLI sings about the flower power. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make music using colourful shakers. *CHARLI does moves with different clothes. *KATHLEEN needs to paint a green grass but Jup Jup takes away the green paint. *CHARLI paints the biggest painting ever. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a painter (Nathan) who paints things in different colours, he gets good and bad reviews from Kellie, Kathleen and Charli. Gallery Nathan S1 E33.png Charli's ABC.png Charli S1 E33 1.png Kellie S1 E33.png Charli S1 E33 2.png Tim S1 E33.png Charli S1 E33 3.png Kathleen S1 E33.png Charli S1 E33 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E33.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Red, red, red Watch the colour come alive. Blue, blue, blue Watch the colour come alive. Blue and red Watch the colour come alive. Blue and red Watch the colour come alive Watch the yellow starfish As they swim and dive. ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are purple, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love to snap I'm a snapdragon, snap, snap, snap. What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are purple, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love to snap I'm a snapdragon, snap, snap, snap. What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are yellow, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love the sun I'm a sunflower. What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are yellow, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love the sun I'm a sunflower, fun, fun sun. What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are red, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love the wind when it whispers Hibiscus, whisper, hibiscus. What's my name? Can you guess? My petals are red, yes, yes, yes What's my name? I love the wind when it whispers Hibiscus, whisper, hibiscus. ;Body move #02 Flower power Flower power Flower power move your feet Flower circle to the beat Flower power touch your toes It's the flower power dancing Sure! Flower power Flower power Flower power move your feet Flower circle to the beat Flower power touch your toes It's the flower power dancing Sure! Flower power Flower power Flower power Flower... ;Filler song Living In A Rainbow ;Making music Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too. Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too Come on, gather 'round, hear the rainbow sound You can do it too. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Painting the sun, painting the sun Bright yellow, bright yellow Painting the bright yellow sun. Painting the grass, painting the grass Blue and yellow, blue and yellow Painting the bright, green grass. Painting the park, painting the park Blue and yellow, green paint too Painting the bright, green park. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories If I look around as far as I can see The colours of the world are waiting for me. Blue for the sky, purple for the trees Yellow for the sun, orange autumn leaves. If I look around as far as I can see The colours of the world are waiting for me. If I look around as far as I can see The colours of the world are waiting for me. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about starfish Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about drops Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about snapdragons Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about hibiscus Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about power Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about shakers Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about grass Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about painters